


Sunday Morning

by legitobsessed



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legitobsessed/pseuds/legitobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny thought this Sunday morning would be different</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

Danny woke up to an empty bed and the sound of the door slamming. Glancing at the clock, he realised it was later than Casey's usual 'sneak out' time, but still too early for anyone in their right mind to be awake. Dan didn't know why Casey was sneaking out--he thought last night's events meant that he and Casey were moving into a different direction. Dan and Casey had been casually sleeping together for six months, Casey would always sneak out of Danny's bed early and that was how their nonworking relationship had been working until last Monday. 

That Monday morning Danny had arrived to work late to be pounced on by Natalie.

"Tell me about the woman Casey's seeing..."

Dan was taken aback; he didn't know Casey was seeing somebody else. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You have to know! I was trying to convince Casey to take Dana out this weekend and he said he couldn't because he was seeing someone."

"Why did you have to try to convince Casey to date Dana? I thought everyone was over that." Danny really did think everyone was over the Casey/Dana love train, especially since Dana had been dating Sam Donovan.

"Dana's going through some things; I thought a date with Casey would put it in perspective. However, you, mister are trying to get me off the trail! Who is Casey dating? I've never seen him with anyone. You guys are always leaving to catch weird games on TV, so you're covering for him, right?"

"No, Natalie. I'm not. I honestly didn't know Casey was seeing someone." Danny stopped himself from saying "else" at the end of his sentence. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a show to work on." 

Danny walked casually to his office in a way that wasn't casual at all. Casey was seeing someone? It didn't make sense--when would Casey have time to see someone else. Danny knew that they were just sleeping together and always tried to keep himself from hoping for more, but it was hard. And now this. He promised himself he wouldn't ask Casey about it.

"Natalie thinks I know who you're seeing." There went that promise.

Casey looked up from the computer and gave one of his best smiles and suggestively replied, "Well, I should hope you know who I'm seeing."

Dan paused. "What? Wait, are we seeing each other?"

"I thought so, unless you don't think so?" Casey frowned a bit.

Danny quirked his mouth, "Well, you've never taken me on a date. I just thought, you know, it was just sex."

"In that case, Danny would you like to go out this Saturday?"

Danny gave a small smile, "Pick me up at eight."

Saturday night’s date was lovely. They had dinner at a quaint Italian place and then Casey took Danny to a photography exhibit. Standard date fare, but not something they've ever done together. Danny invited Casey up and the two fell into their usual night time habit, except this time instead of each of them taking their own clothes off, Casey made a tentative but well appreciated motion to remove Danny's clothes. The two of them stumbled into Danny's bedroom before falling into bed together where for once everything seemed different... right and they came together (literally and figuratively).

Which led to Sunday morning where Danny woke up alone when he had fallen asleep so sure that for once he could finally wake up snuggled against Casey. Danny felt stupid for thinking Casey wanted them together, that Casey wanted him. All signs pointed to yes, but here Danny was. Danny burrowed under the pillows hoping to fall back asleep.

Danny was startled out of his half-asleep daze by the door again; he wondered what Casey had forgotten. With a yawn, he waited. Except Casey didn't come into the bedroom to reclaim any sort of lost accoutrements, but instead Danny heard banging in the kitchen. Danny felt that maybe he did actually fall back asleep and was having one of those dreams where it felt real, but it wasn't.

Danny heard the bedroom door open and smelled coffee. Casey sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through Danny’s hair and whispered, "Danny?" 

Grumbling Danny lifted his head from his blanket cocoon, "Casey?"

It was Casey. Casey wearing last night’s jeans and a Dartmouth shirt. "Good, you're up. I made breakfast."

"I thought you had left, you always leave."

Casey sounded wounded as he replied, "After last night?”

Danny grabbed Casey’s wrist, “I didn’t expect you to stay, but I’m glad you did.” Danny pulled Casey in for a promising kiss. “Forget about breakfast and come back to bed.” 

”Let me turn the stove off.” Casey came back sans blue jeans and gave Danny a smile before crawling back into bed. “I’m glad I stayed too.”


End file.
